


Dust

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Series: Bad Thoughts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: Will end up being a 2 parter, I think.Again, it’s dark.Don’t read if triggered easily.





	Dust

People watching had always been her favorite. It was lovely to see people and make up stories about their lives— from old couples to children in stores. It was a childhood pastime that carried over into her adult years. 

Although, Tori doesn’t have to make up any stories for the sight she’s seeing. She knows the details well enough, knows him well enough to know what this picture means. Still, she smiles as bright as she always has, though she knows it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I’d like you to meet, Ivy,” he says, eyes trailing over the redhead. “She’ll be staying with us from now on.” 

But all Tori hears is, “She’ll be replacing you.”

~

It’s the most elaborate, drawn out scheme she’s ever been subjected to. She wishes they would get on with it! A long time ago she would have seen herself to the door — packed the same belongings she came with, and disappear. But she’s been here too long — been with him too long — that she’d falsely began to believe that he meant the things he’d said. 

Ivy is a lot of things, most that Tori is not. Clever, funny,  useful.  She cleans, tends the business and cooks! Even though he cannot eat, he has a team that can, and it seems that everything Tori does pales in comparison. There is only one thing she’d ever had to offer him and she’d learned very quickly that, that was no longer needed either. Ivy’s room is closer to hers than it is to his and the sounds she hears sometimes are enough to turn her stomach acid to cement. 

Tori learns to quietly cry herself to sleep; she’s dreams of tsunamis, drowning her in their blunder. 

~

Ivy is a nice girl. They get a long to an extent, but Tori keeps her heart guarded, even from friendship. They eat together — the three of them — though it’s mostly Ivy eating as Tori eats only a few bites before asking to be excused. Ivy might be a little concerned, having had a front row view to the other woman’s self destruction, but it’s not her place to inquire. 

“You haven’t eaten any of your food,” Sixty comments, disappointment in his eyes. “It’s rude to the chef.”

Tori’s mouth opens once and closes, before she turns to Ivy with a small, wavering smile. “It’s delicious as always. I just am not as hungry tonight.”

She makes her exit before Ivy can say thank you and prays to whoever that no one can hear her little sobs. 

~ 

The last straw — final nail in the coffin — comes when the annual ball comes around. Usually there’s a new dress and shoes waiting on her bed, a note that says he can’t wait to see her dressed up. Today, there is nothing. Tori doesn’t need to go searching to know the answer of why, but she does and finds that she hates what she sees.

He’s dressed in all black, signature fitted suit hugging every line. Beside him is Ivy, dressed in a matching black dress, small slit up the side that exposes part of her pale thigh and haired expertly curled. They look beautiful, like they belong together, and that’s when she knows that her time with him has come to an end. 

They’re about to leave when Tori stops them. 

“Wait!” She screeches, taking a deep breath. 

Sixty looks at her expectantly, manicured eyebrow raised in waiting. Tori strides over to him, the decency to look sheepish. 

“Can I have a kiss before you go?”

The surprise is evident in his eyes, all this time he thought she was pulling away, but he’d obviously miscalculated. The sudden realization makes him smile, small and genuine, before leaning down and taking her chin in his grip. The kiss is small and doesn’t last long, but she’s grateful for it when he pulls away. Her lips tingle with the fire she feels in her gut but she ignores it, turning to Ivy instead. 

“Take good care of him. I know you will. And have fun for me!” 

Ivy nods, “I will,” but it feels wrong. She knows there’s something she’s missing, but Tori won’t look her in the eye. 

It feels like something is tearing when she steps out of the door and she thinks she should tell Sixty that they need to stay, that something bad is going to happen. But he kisses her once and her brain is mush, forgetting all about the sad girl they left behind. 

~ 

Tori makes quick work of it and she doesn’t cry, having had time to get used to the idea. What she does do is get drunk enough that she can’t feel her toes, hoping that the alcohol eases the emotional toll of it all. 

There are some flowers she’d picked from her garden earlier in a vase beside her, she looks at them and hopes they aren’t smeared with her blood by the end of this. Pretty white roses and white-pink lillies shouldn’t be subjected to the sight. But she wanted to be surrounded by the things she loves most.

“So much for that,” she mumbles, thinking about the man she loves who clearly doesn’t love her. 

Another swig of rum and one gunshot, bring all the hurt to an end.


End file.
